Retribution
by Tasharrr10
Summary: A woman is being held, and tortured. Who is this woman, and what connection does she have with Reid? Contains torture stuff.
1. Chapter 1

So guys, new story, new TV show. I hope you enjoy it :)

Mt first time in this area, let me know what you think guys,thanks :)

Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me, I just leech of off people with imagination for no reason except boredom.

Twitter- tasharrr10

tumblr- .com

* * *

A bare wire lamp swung from the grey, peeling ceiling, creaking as it moved. The sound stirred the pale woman as she lay below in the dimly lit room. She groaned as she moved a little in her sleep, trying to turn over. The brunette woke from her deep slumber. Tied up, in a once white room which now had rotted and peeled with age to a grey, in what she could only assume to be a hospital bed. She couldn't move.

She began to pull at her mechanical restraints to no avail. She began pulling her arms and kicking her legs frantically trying to escape. The young woman began to scream, hoping someone would hear and save her, but once again, her efforts amounted to nothing. Her screams subsided and became sobs of terror as she lay pathetically in the dingy room. She only stopped when she heard static of a small old TV in the corner. She abruptly twisted her head to look at it.

* * *

"Can we just go home already?" whined the youngest of the team.

"No. Why waste the spare time we have here?" the blonde laughed as she shoved another shirt into his arms.

"I have enough clothes to last me until I get home." He complained.

"No my mini G-man. You're clothes were destroyed when your car exploded and now you need some new ones." Garcia said, shoving yet another bright purple shirt into his arms.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't want this. He should've listened to Morgan and run. Seeing his plight, the blonde leaned over and reassured him the store was closing soon and they'll go home then. He smiled slightly as he watched the 3 girls argue over which would look better on him. Shoving another 5 sets of clothes into his arms, the girls pulled him towards the tills.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The girl on the checkout asked cheerily.

The girls nodded. "Okay that will be..." The brunette threw his hand up in protest.

"Just take my card and don't tell me how much." He said, handing his card over to the cashier. She smiled and took his card,

"I gather you don't want a receipt? Have a good day." she chuckle as he shock his head. They grabbed the bags and walked out of the store.

"Never again." The skinny man said as he led the girls to his freedom. The three cackled as they left the store and headed to their car. He dumped the stuff in the boot of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

A shrill sound pierced the air and the blonde fumbled in her bag,

"Agent Jareau... Yeah we're done... Okay... see you there." She hung up the phone and threw it back in her bag, "Hotch said to meet him at the airport."

The man nodded, pulling on his sun glasses.

* * *

"Natalie Adams. Welcome." The brunette snapped her head violently towards the source of the sound. The grotty screen hanging 1 foot off of the ceiling was probably 15 inches in size, and crackled as the sound was emitted.

The figure was shrouded in a deep blood red robe; face covered, and had a deep voice. "You may be wondering why you're here, where you are or what you've done. You may think you've done nothing wrong in your life, that you have lived a good, respectable life. That you've kept your nose clean, and stayed out of trouble. You may think that this is cold, and unfair, but in time, you'll realise that you deserve all of what is going to happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the title, you mad? So Chapter 2 and all. Review, and follow and such, let me know what you think! :3

twitte:- tasharrr10

Tumblr: tasharrr10. tumblr. com

Disclaimer- I own nothing :P

* * *

The tall lanky brunette struggled as he half dragged and half carried his overstuffed go-bag onto the luxurious large plane. He released his bag and slumped down in the large leather seating, sighing he looked around. He was one of the first back, he generally always was. He lay back, and thought of the last few days.

It had been a rather easy case. 6 females, all stabbed multiple times in the crotch and the face, it was obviously very personal. Each girl was blonde, and had grey or blue eyes. They were all in their early to mid-twenties, and were of small to medium build and between 5'4 to 5'7. It was the boyfriend whom she had broke up with. They had caught him rather easily, but didn't anticipate his last little surprise. No-one was in or near the car when it exploded, but it was still really inconvenient.

The brunette sighed, and looked around. It was odd; he and the girls had arrived in the same car. What could've held them up so much? He sat up a little, and looked out of the small, rounded window of the plane. Looking out onto the runway he saw he was very alone, well, expect from a few maintenance employees and such of the airport, but no-one from his team. He furrowed his brow a little, and stood up slowly.

His body felt lighter than usual, he walked back towards the door he had entered earlier and tried to pull the handle, it didn't budge. He pulled again, applying more force and using both hands, but to no avail. Spinning around quickly he glanced frantically back around at the airplane interior, but it seemed to have disintegrated.

And so, standing in the bare emptiness of the large metal container, he panicked and began pounding on the walls. But yet again, to no avail.

* * *

Natalie began pulling at her restraints, yelling and screaming but soon her throat became hoarse. She began sobbing and her arms fell limp at her side.

"There is however, a chance to redeem yourself, to prove yourself a worth member of society. You have spent your life doing bad things to other people, but, can you allow yourself to hurt yourself, without having someone there for you. To stand on your own two feet. To be alone."

"This will be the ultimate test or your strength of body and mind. Your first challenge is to escape from the chains. To set yourself free and to let yourself go."

The brunette's sobs subsided a little, as she sat up a little, and turned to face the small television.

"You have run away from everything in your life, sheltering away in a tiny little insignificant part of the world, will you sacrifice your ability to run? To have to face your problems like an adult? The devices around your arms will only release when you face your fear of running, and face your problems head on." The screen crackled once more, and shut off.

"But what am I meant to do? BUT WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO?!" the hazel eyed girl screamed at the silent screen, "HOW CAN I FACE MY PROBLEMS FACE ON IF YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW?!" She began pulling violently at her restraints, cutting and causing her wrists to bleed a little.

Throwing herself back down on the bed, she broke down, and began silently sobbing, as tears streamed down her pale, pointed face.

The lankly man panicked, seei

* * *

ng the now empty exterior, and began pounding frantically on the door of the plane. It wouldn't budge. He began pacing up and down the plane, mumbling to himself everything that could be causing this.

"Maybe I'm tired. It's been a long couple of days and I'm just tired. I'll sleep and be fine. It's a figment of my imagination, that's all."

"Or maybe I'm dreaming. And all of this is a dream, and I'll wake up and Morgan and JJ and everyone will be there and then everything will be fine. "

And then a small voice in his head suggested, "_Maybe it's schizophre..."_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed allowed. He looked up, he was talking to himself, and small voices in his head, _maybe..._

No.

It wasn't.

It couldn't be. Everything was fine.

_But what if..._

No. IT'S FINE.

He would be fine. He was just sleeping or tired. Or stressed. Stress probably. I always had problems with it he thought. He sat down in the corner of the cabin. The small voice began talking again.

_But maybe..._ No. _But just think about it. It may be passed on genetically_. There's no strong links. _Is there prove it isn't?_ Is there proof it is? _No point trying to deny it. You know it could be true._

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

"SHUTUP!"

He screamed repeatedly, clutching at his head. He sobbed a little and curled up into himself. He looked up as he heard the metal door knob turn, and the door to the cockpit open. A bright, white light shone into the dull cabin, two figures stood there.

"Restrain him." The taller of the two said.

The other walked cautiously towards him, he tried to scramble away. She plunged the needle into his upper arm, and the liquid slowly seeped into his blood stream. He collapsed, as he felt his body shutting down.

"What are we going to do?" The shorter asked.

"It depends, if he keeps making no progress, we'll have to change our tactics." The other and definitely older said. The other nodded in agreement, and walked over to door, she looked at the brunette who lay on the floor, shook her head and closed the door as the man slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

So, what do you think is gonna happen? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, review and all that. Thanks :) **

* * *

The brunette lay still on the damp bed, sharply breathing in and out, her pale chest rising harshly and collapsing quickly. She shook slightly as tears poured down her delicate face, dripping down and collecting on her neck. She inhaled sharply, and lent upwards, sitting up as much as she could, wrists straining against her restraints.

The room was disgusting. It was white, or at least had once been white, but had peeled and rotted with the damp and with time. The floor was covered with dirt, which had amalgamated with condensation and, what would be assumed to be, blood to form a dark, dank paste which coated the floor, adding to the room's dark atmosphere. The young woman scowled as she looked around. Looking next to her, a small table stood, covered in blood soaked surgical instruments. She lent in closer, grimacing. The small metal instruments had obviously been used lately, and weren't clean, so she couldn't cut herself out. It was kind of stupid of her to even think that she could cut herself out, the restraints were metal. Her head darted to the other side of the narrow bed, there was a dark box, with a hole the size of her hand cut into the side of it on the small table which stood beside her entrapment. She tried to look in, but the obtuse box wouldn't let her. The brunette stretched her svelte arms across towards the box, brushing it slightly with her finder tips. She relaxed her muscles, and tried again, reaching even further towards the small box, grabbing it only just with the tips of her dainty fingers. Pulling the heavier than expected box towards, she grunted as she was able to finally pull it to the edge of the table closet to her. Breathing heavily, she pulled the box onto her lap.

It was dark in colour, and cold to the touch. The metal was smooth, without any imperfections. She turned the box around, revealing a small hole in the side of the box. The small hole was covered by four triangular thin pieces of metal, almost meeting, forming an X. Her fingers ran cautiously over the small triangles, they were metallic and cold. She tried pushing one open with her finger, but it resisted her, moving only a little. She tried with her whole hand, which allowed the triangles to open. She brought the box up to her eye trying to look inside. Unable to see what it contained, she tried shaking it. It rattled as it shook, but nothing fell out. She tenderly pushed her hand through the circular hole, her hand retracting slowly as her hand entered slowly into the hole.

Her fingers grappled around in the box, her fingers searching for what it contained. Her fingers brushed the cold metallic sides of the box, searching desperately for it's contents. She exhaled deeply as her long fingers found a long key taped to the upper side of the box. Her wrist twisted as she tried to free the key. She gasped as the heavy metal dropped into her hand.

Carefully, she began extracting her hand from the box, but met resistance from the thin pieces of metal that had covered the hole. She hissed with pain as the metal dug into her porcelain skin. Cutting her wrists and staining them with deep red drops of blood. Her breath stopped as her hand was finally free, she held the key in her throbbing, cut hands.

Throwing the box aside, she rapidly unshackled her slender arm from it's mechanical restraint. She took her wrist into her hand, studying the bruising that had formed. Rolling her eyes she unchained her feet, fully freeing herself from the hospital bed. She swung her feet over to one side of the bed, and cautiously stood up, her legs not fully able to support her weight, as if her muscles were unable to support herself.

Once again, she glanced around the room, taking in the squalor. She took one step towards the small table covered in surgical equipment. Grimacing as she looked at the blood soaked instruments; she jumped as a crashing sound filled the room. Swinging around, she saw a large door leading down towards a dark corridor. Inhaling deeply, she grabbed the scalpel off of the small table, and walked cautiously towards the dark, seemingly unending corridor.  
_

* * *

The brunette woke to being violently shaken by his large friend.

"Reid! Reid! Wake up man!" he scrunched his eyes as he heard his name being shouted. He sat up abruptly opening his eyes wide. He looked around the now furnished plane, and surveyed the concerned faces of his team.

"Spence, are you alright?" A worried looking JJ asked, eyes filled with concern. He shook his head, rubbing his scrunched up eyes with his hands. Sighing, he picked himself up, and went to get a cup of coffee. His hands shook as he dumped spoon after spoon of sugar into his coffee. Prentiss joined him, in the small kitchen, and silently began preparing her own coffee. They stood in silence as the coffee machine did its stuff. The brunette felt her eyes boring into his head.

"I'm fine." he said, not looking up at her. She cocked her head to the side,

"You sure? You've looked tired recently, this been happening a lot?" she questioned.

Pouring coffee into his cup, he shook his head "I'm fine."

Grabbing his cup, he walked to the back of the plane, away from the others. Setting down his cup, he exhaled, grabbing his messenger bag he dug through it, grabbing his book.

Settling down into the large leather seat, he opened the leather bound book, words skimming over the words, but not quite taking them in.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. That's all. I'm totally fine. Stress induced. I was tired. I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine. I'll be fine. _


End file.
